Inuyasha's confession
by kpxlilcutie4eva
Summary: kagome and inuyasha are at it again but this time something happens and she gets captured by naraku will inuyasha be able to find naraku's castle and tell kagome how he feels.
1. questions

It all started in the beginning when Kagome met Inuyasha pinned to a tree then when she took off the mystical arrow and he got released they traveled together to find the Shikon shards. Kagome didn't like Inuyasha at first  
but she started to develop feelings for him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At her room)

Thinking She loved him a lot….. she loved him enough to die with him.

Unfortunately she didn't know if he liked her, he loved Kikyo and she knewit he could never like her.

She thought but still I promised I would stay with him forever so I can't back out now.She sat at her seat in her room wondering thinking.

She said "What am I thinking of I got to study for the test" she said out loud. Today was gloomy for her she didn't know what to do. Frustrated she stood up and went to get a glass of water.

She stood there drinking water "why did I agree in the first place to help him he's a stubborn person." "If I like him that's crazy who will like him anyways."

(Then flashback of kikyo kissing Inuyasha).

She then felt like she was going to cry. "Huh?" She thought to herself "why am I crying," she felt tears.

She knew why, she never felt like this before. She knew how she felt for him. She then stopped crying and said "I'm never going to go back NEVER!" she said.

Then she went back to her room to study. She rubbed her eyes when she went back to her room she was getting sleepy so she decided to study for the big test tomorrow. She then washed and went to sleep.

(At morning in Inuyasha's era) Yawns then stomach grumbles "I'm hungry I wish Kagome was here she would have food" he said to himself. Then he got up and went to the river drank some water and went to see where Sango, Miroku and Shippo was. Then he thought maybe I should go visit Kagome so instead of looking for his friends he went to the village and went in the well.

He came out then started to climb up to Kagome's window of her room. He opened it and saw Kagome still sleepy "wow," he thought "she could sleep this late."

He climbed in and sat there watching her sleep he thought "how could someone be that beautiful," he said. He liked being with Kagome he felt good with her then suddenly something rang and he saw it was a alarm clock he grabbed it and shook it then it stopped he said "whew," then he went over to Kagome to wake her up.

Then suddenly Kagome screamed and Inuyasha fell back and he said "ahhhhh!" "I didn't do anything wrong,"

and Kagome was looking around "Inuyasha what are you doing here," she said. He said "um nothing I um...........how did I get in here….oh well bye...,"

"WAIT!" Kagome said and, he stopped "what…" he said "Inuyahsa I want to ask you a question", he said " what," and she said "why did you come here?" he said nothing a long pause…………. then she said "if you don't want to answer that'sfine then," she came out of the bed and went to her bathroom and washed her face when she came back out he was still there she said "I thought you left."

Then he got closer to her and said "Kagome I came because I wanted to see you." ……… "Wah? He came here to see me" she thought and he said for "one week I waited for you to come back why didn't you come back."

Then he grabbed her hand and hugged her tight then she started to cry.

Then he said "why you crying," and she said "Inuyasha do you like me......................."

Next time see yah!


	2. Kagome's words

Last time inuyahsa, he was asked by kagome if he liked her! He stood there looking at her and not saying a word. Then he said "I do but I like kikyo too".........(long pause of silence). Then kagome opened the door and ran out bursting in tears. Inuyasha was saying "Wait! kagome". "SIT!" said kagome and ran outside grabbing her jacket while she was going outside she ran to the back gate and went up to the hill behind her house. I am so stupid to think he would like me (flashback to her room )I do like you that's what inuyasha said but ............she stopped running he said he loves kikyo too he should of said me then she found a bench there and sat and cried and cried and cried and....................(you get the point). Inuyasha came out of her house and started to sniff the air for her scent (sniff*...... sniff*sniff* sniff*) YES! Got it then he started running while sniffing he saw kagome she had her feet on the bench and face down on her legs crying. He creeped behind a tree and was staring at her he was thinking what did I do to make her cry flashback*(I like you and kikyo)He said he did like her ah I said I like kikyo too is it because of that she's crying and suddenly kagome stood up and started heading back home. Sign* "I should have know he still likes kikyo" inuyasha followed hiding every step on the way. Then when he was hiding behind bushes , kagome heard something in the bushes and said "who's there" and she went to the bush and saw inuyasha and he was trying to run away when she said sit. She said "what are you doing here" she said and he said "well you were crying" and I wanted to ask why you were then she started to have a weird expression on her face "you don't understand people good" HE SAID "Why are you crying?" he said "I....I LIKE YOU INUYASHA!" But I like you and you only you but you don't" then she started walking again. Then suddenly she fell inuyahsa said "KAGOME" then he ran to her and grabbed her and started heading back to her house are you ok he said while he was jumping and running. "I just feel dizzy I don't feel good then see closed her eyes and slept" Inuyasha went to her room and laid her down she was so pretty he sat there watching like before. Why she so sad I said I did like her whats so wrong about liking kikyo too I mean she's the woman I first loved and I can't forget her but does she want me to forget her he thinking should I forget or should I not.......................... Next time see ya! 


	3. return of kagome

Last time inuyahsa was thinking should I forget or not he really didn't know who his true love he was confused was. So to get his mind off he went back to his era leaving kagome behind in her room. The next day kagome woke up she was feeling better then ever. Then she remembered inuyasha. She wondered where he went to. She got out of her bed and went to dress. After she went to eat breakfast and returned to her room to study, while she was studying she couldn't get her mind off of inuyasha. Suddenly the phone was ringing. She answered it "hello", "Hi kagome" it was Houjo he said to kagome if she would like to eat lunch with him. She paused for a second and said yes. Then he said great "meet me at the place we went to long time ago". Bye! Right after few hours passed she went to get ready for the date but she really wanted to she inuyasha so she called houjo saying she doesn't feel so good and went to the well. She jumped in and came out in inuyasha's era. She ran to the village and went to kaede and asked her "do you know where inuyasha is" She said they went up to the mountains some people said they needed help so they went there. She said thank you and went out of the hut. She went up the mountain looking for inuyasha. Inuyasha and his friends were going up the mountain when suddenly inuyasha smelled kagome's scent. He was sure it was her so he told sango, mirouku, and shippo he'll be right back. H e went looking for her. Jumping around looking for kagome sniffing and then he saw her. Kagome was standing there looking at him land. "Kagome......................"said inuyasha. "What are you doing here I thought you hated me". "Inuyasha I don't hate you I needed to see you". Crying, kagome was hugging inuyasha crying on his shoulder.....................until next time see ya! 


	4. kagome's return and her capture

Last time kagome came back to inuyasha's era, she was hugging him saying he did not hate him. "I said I will stay by your side forever" said kagome. "Well I'm glad you came back kagome."said inuyasha and held her tightly. They made up and they weren't fighting with each other. When it got late at night inuyaha and kagome and everyone else were sleeping in the woods. In naraku's castle, he was planning to capture kagome he sent his puppet to where she was. When she was sleeping she herd something weird and woke up when she went outside somebody bagged her and she screamed. Inuyasha heard her and ran outside he followed the puppet but then demons came and blocked his way. He screamed "Kagome!" But it was to late she was gone. Then he got so angry that he used the tetsuaiga's full power. After defeating the demons he was cursing to himself that he was so stupid he lost her. (Back to kagome).She was thrown in the dungeon of naraku's castle. She took off the bag in the cold dungeon she started to cry. Inuyasha where are you. Inuyasha started sniffing the air following kagome's scent. Then he told the other people stay here. He ran jump and did all sorts of stuff. He lost her scent back he saw a white baboon carrying her off. It had to be naraku if only he knew where his castle was. So he went back to his friends to find it together...........until next time. 


End file.
